


He Didn't Know

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birth backstage, M/M, Mpreg, didn't know, natural birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys were energetic, hopping around the stage and getting their crowd of screaming girls riled up. Nothing was out of the ordinary until it was time for the boys to perform 'Stand Up'. The music was queued up and One Direction was halfway through their song and Harry was about to belt out the bridge when a searing pain shot through his abdomen causing the boy to cut the lyrics short as he doubled over, and dropped his mic with a loud thud before his knees hit the floor with a quiet yelp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis had been worried for his boyfriend for the last eight and a half months. The younger boy had been packing on a couple of pounds in his abdomen and his mood swings were off the charts. The Doncaster boy passed it off as Harry being in another one of his moods since they've been on tour for nearly an entire year and he hadn't had a chance to actually breathe. Tonight was their last concert before they got a couple weeks off and Louis had a few ideas to keep his boyfriend hopefully in a better mood.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Harry growled as he tried to stuff his feet into his signature boots.

Lou peered over his shoulder at the taller boy, frowning when he saw the scathing look he was giving the pair of shoes as he tried to force them on his feet. "What's the matter, Haz?"

"I can't get these bloody boots on!" he spat. "My feet are swollen and I have no bloody idea why!"

The older boy sighed, running his fingers through his tousled hair before padding over to his boyfriend kneeling by his side. "Here, lemme try," Louis insisted as he tried to stuff Harry's foot into the boot. After everything else seemed to fail, Louis bit his lip and peeked up at his disgruntled boyfriend. "You're going to have wear a different pair, Hazza."

"This is absurd!" the green eyed boy sighed, tossing his arms up in defeat. "They fit fine last week!"

"I don't know what to tell ya, babe. Why don't you were your black Nike trainers?"  
"That ruins the ensemble."

"Well, you're going to have to figure something out, love, because you're not gonna get your feet into the boots and we're on in twenty minutes."

Harry muttered to himself and snatched the boots off the floor before he stormed out of the dressing room leaving his boyfriend spluttering and speechless. He sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face as he collapsed against the couch. He couldn't understand what's put the boy in such a foul mood and he half wondered if it was going to affect his performance.

A quiet knock sounded at the door and Louis half hoped it was someone other than his hormonal boyfriend. When Liam popped his head in, the Doncaster lad sighed a breath of relief and urged the boy to come in. "What's got Haz so upset?"

"His feet are too swollen to fit in his boots and when he couldn't get his feet in them, he just stormed off," Louis explained, sounding utterly stressed. "This isn't the first time he's snapped over something so minuscule, Li, I don't know what's gotten into him."

Liam furrowed his brows and nodded as he listened to his band mate. "He has been a bit off lately, yeah? He's put on a bit of weight, too."  
"Don't tell him that unless you want a death sentence," Louis warned.

Daddy Direction put his hands up in defense and let out a quiet laugh. "Believe me, none of us are going to take that bullet."

"Where'd he go anyway?"

"He's in Zayn's dressing room getting his hair styled by Lou," he explained.  
Louis nodded and stood from the chair running his hands through his hair exasperatedly. "Alright, thanks, Li. I'll see you when it's time to go on."

"Hang in there, mate, you know Haz isn't always gonna be this way," the Wolverhampton boy tried to assure his older mate. "After tonight we get a break and you two can be alone for awhile. I think that's what Harry needs."

"I think you're right," Lou nodded, smiling slightly. He closed the door after Liam returned to his dressing room and sat in the studio chair while a lady came in to do his makeup.

Halfway through his makeup, another knock sounded at the door. "Come in," Louis called out, eyes closed while their makeup artist continued to work on his face. The blue eyed boy heard the door open and quietly close before he heard someone sniffle and footsteps approach. He peaked one eye open, line of sight meeting his boyfriend's. "Hi."

Harry was already in his performance attire, his hair and makeup already done as he stood in front of Louis awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Lou, I didn't mean to snap."

The sound of the taller lad's voice was broken and upset. He knew his boyfriend's apology was sincere and he could never stay upset at him. When the artist finished with Louis, she packed up her supplies and quickly left the dressing room. Louis' hands shot out to wrap around Harry's waist and pulled him into his body so the younger boy was standing between his legs. "I know, babe, I'm not upset. Lately, you've been getting so worked up over the littlest things, though."

Harry pursed his lips and nodded, chocolate curls bouncing in his eyes. "I know and you've been getting the brunt of it. You don't deserve it. I'm just so confused, Lou. I've gained weight like crazy and my feet are so swollen I can't even put my feet in my favorite boots anymore," the boy gave an agitated sigh. "I mean look! My stomach isn't even flat anymore!" he exclaimed as he pulled up his black tee to reveal his protruding tummy stretching out the butterfly inked on his abdomen. To anyone else, it'd appear as a food baby, slightly larger than Louis' tummy but to Harry it seemed monstrous. "Plus, I've been having these strange stomach pains since we've arrived at the arena."

Louis chuckled at his boyfriend's ranting, running his hand over the small bump before he peered up at his boyfriend with an apprehensive gaze. "You gonna be okay to perform?"

"The pains are on and off, Lou, I'll be okay," he assured him, running his thumb over his cheek. He leaned down and pecked his boyfriend's lips, letting his own linger against Louis' for a moment before pulling away. "Let's go make a few more girls faint tonight, yeah?"

Louis let out a small chuckle at that and hopped out of the chair. "Right, let's go find the other mates."

The boys huddled up in Liam's dressing room, a pre-show ritual that they had come up with when they performed their very first show. A sharp pain ran through Harry's body and the boy snapped his eyes shut, biting his lip and breathing through the mysterious stomach pain earning a worried gaze from Louis. He brushed it off and gave Louis a reassuring smile before the boys broke the huddle and took their places under the stage preparing to shoot up from below. 

The boys were energetic, hopping around the stage and getting their crowd of screaming girls riled up. Nothing was out of the ordinary until it was time for the boys to perform 'Stand Up'. The music was queued up and One Direction was halfway through their song and Harry was about to belt out the bridge when a searing pain shot through his abdomen causing the boy to cut the lyrics short as he doubled over, and dropped his mic with a loud thud before his knees hit the floor with a quiet yelp.

Gasps and shrieks sounded from the crowd, the blaring music going silent as the boys and security guards rushed around Harry, blocking him from view. Louis dropped to his knees next to his boyfriend, cutting off his mic so his voice wouldn't echo. "Haz, what's wrong?" he whispered in his boyfriend's ear rubbing his back.

"I-I don't kn-know, Lou," Harry panted, eyes scrunched shut as he held onto his stomach. "This pain is unbearable. L-Like my stomach is contracting."

Louis and Liam quickly carried Harry backstage, leaving Niall and Zayn to deal with the frantic crowd and met up with the emergency team. They set Harry on the ground so the EMT's could work on Harry, the other lads worried for their band mate. The medically trained men had a hunch after Louis rushed out Harry's generic information and the mentioning of stomach pains.

"I need a couple of towels," one of the medics called out as he grabbed the security blanket from his bag and placed it between Harry's bent legs. 

"On it," Louis nodded, moving to stand up but Harry's hand shot out grab his wrist.

"N-No, let someone else do it, don't leave me, Lou," the boy panted, tears beading in the corners of his eyes. The pain was unbearable he was terrified that something was critically wrong. Niall volunteered, running to the dressing room and returning with a couple of towels before he handed them to the paramedic. Everyone was going a mile a minute around the frantic boy making the scene chaotic and overwhelming. "T-Tell everyone to just leave. It's m-making me uncomfortable!" 

Louis peered up at the boys and security hovering around. "Well you heard him, yeah?" Liam nodded and ushered the crowd down the hallway and into one of the dressing rooms leaving the hallway empty except the two EMTs and Louis. The Doncaster boy turned to the paramedics watching one of them remove Harry's skinnies and boxers. "Wh-What's happening?"

"We suspect he's in labor, sir."

"WHAT?!" Harry gasped, eyes widening as he stared at the man that was settled between his legs. "What are you bloody on about?!"

"You're in labor and your baby is crowning," the other medic explained when he peered down and saw the head peeking through. "There's no time for questions, Mr. Styles. This baby is coming quick."

As if those words triggered something, Harry cried out as he felt the baby moving through, stretching the outer ring. "Ahh! L-Louis, this fucking burns!"

The older lad was rendered speechless. His boyfriend about to deliver their child; a child they knew nothing about and he almost felt like he failed that he didn't catch the signs earlier. He gripped Harry's hand tightly and placed his other hand behind his back lifting Harry's upper half off the floor some. "Come on, Haz, you can do it. I know it's a huge shock, but we'll worry about that later."

Harry nodded, tears trickling down his cheeks in trepidation and discomfort, hunching forward and pushing with all the strength his body would allow. This was nothing he had ever felt before; nothing compared to when he was stretched around Louis' cock. He felt stretched beyond his limit and cried out when the head finally popped out. 

"Fuck!" he panted, head lolling from side to side. "I don't think I c-can do this anym-more, Lou. This is...this is difficult."

"You're doing really well, Harry," the medic coached as he cleared the baby's airways. "A couple more pushes and you'll have your baby."

"You're almost there, love," Lou murmured in Harry's ear. "Come on, baby, you can do it. I'm right here with you."

Louis' encouraging words spurred Harry on and he nodded tiredly, leaning forward and boring down again as he felt the shoulders stretch him before the medic pulled him free, the younger lad crying out at the added burn. 

"Healthy baby boy," the EMT grinned, wiping the baby off with one of the towels before he clamped the cord and cut it. He wrapped the baby in a security blanket and checked the infant once more for any noticeable complications. The squirming newborn wailed loudly, his cries echoing the halls. "Healthy set of lungs, too," he chuckled as he placed him on Harry's chest.  
"Oh....my, God," Harry gasped, shaking hands holding his son. He peered up at his boyfriend with tears in his eyes before staring down at their little miracle. This morning, the curly haired boy left the hotel with his boyfriend and now he was returning with his boyfriend and son. "L-Lou...."

"That's our..." Louis croaked unable to finish his sentence, his small hand coming up to stroke the baby's head. "We have a son, Haz. Holy shit we're parents."

The new father let out a watery laugh, a smile never leaving his face as he stared at their creation. He knew a baby changed everything but he didn't think he'd ever feel this way. The green eyed boy felt a new elation, an emotion he didn't think he'd ever experience until now. He was responsible for another life and though it came as a surprise, he wouldn't give up their son for the world. Harry and Louis both new this baby would definitely altered the rest of their tour, but at this point he didn't care. He'd give up any and everything for their blessed miracle.

Suddenly there was a rush of footsteps and everyone was clambering down the hall, stopping in their tracks when they saw Harry holding a wiggling bundle. "Harry is that....a baby?!" Liam gasped, eyes wide in amazement.

"Our son," Louis beamed, holding the baby's hand. 

"Bloody hell, mate," Niall laughed. "Talk about a complete surprise."

"But how?" Zayn furrowed his brows. "You definitely didn't have a bump to prove it!"  
"Not everyone gets as big a nine month bump, Zayn," Liam explained. "It's makes sense with Harry's frame that he'd barely show."

As the new parents let the words of their band mates sink in, Harry's face lit up at the realization. "It makes sense, Lou!" he gasped, peering up at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "The fatigue, mood-swings, my obscene gain weight...." he gazed down at their new edition. "It was this little guy."

"What're you gonna name him?" Niall asked, looking at the two boys.  
Lou pursed his lips as he pondered the thought, staring intently at his son. "Got any suggestions, Haz?"

"Hmm," the boy hummed, smiling tiredly when their son gurgled. He couldn't help but giggle when their son scrunched up his nose just like Lou would whenever he was mad. "I like Connor."

"Connor, huh?" Louis smiled, brushing Harry's damp locks out of his eyes. "Connor is great name."

"I love you, Lou," Harry spoke suddenly, tears welling in his eyes again. "I know Connor was a huge surprise, but thank you for him."

"No, Haz," Louis smiled, kissing his temple. "Thank you."


	2. Sleepless Nights and Concerts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis kissed either side of Connor's cheeks, murmuring their 'I love yous before getting into the huddle with the rest of the lads. Each concert was typically like this with the addition of Connor. Their routines had now conformed to the baby.

"Where's Connor? There he is!" Harry chuckled, dropping his hands from his face and beaming down at their sixth-month old. Connor giggled and kicked his footy-clad feet reaching out for his daddy. The curly brunette scooped his son into his arms and cradled him close. "Oh, I love you, buggy."

A knock sounded at the door before Louis popped his head in. "We've got thirty minutes until we're on, babe," the blue eyed boy informed. His smiled widened when he saw their son giggling and trying to pull at Harry's curls. "Bloody hell, Haz, he's getting so big!" 

"I know," Harry sighed, handing Connor over to Louis so he could slip his feet into his signature boots. "I swear, it feels like I just had him yesterday."

Louis made goofy faces at Connor, tossing him into the air and listening to the shrills of laughter. "He looks just like you, Hazza, it's unreal."

"Minus the eyes," The younger laughed. "He's got your eyes." 

"Indeed," he smiled peppering kisses all over their son's face. "Why is Bugger up so late? He should have been asleep an hour ago."

"I tried to get him to sleep, Lou, but he just wouldn't go down. So, I thought I'd play peek-a-boo with him but that only seemed to rile him up."

"Oh, Jesus, Haz," Louis rolled his eyes. "Maybe Kim or someone else from backstage can try and get him to sleep while we perform."

"We might have to," Harry nodded, fastening his boots before standing up and walking over to his boyfriend. He kissed their son's temple and then pecked Louis' lips. "Did I ever say thank you for blessing me with him?"

"Everyday," he smiled warmly. 

The couple left Harry's dressing room and into Liam's where the rest of the boys resided. Niall was lounging on the couch munching on a bag of chips while Zayn was going over a couple versus with his vocal coach and Liam was fiddling with his phone most likely messaging Danielle. 

"Who's turn was it to get Connor?" Louis smirked, admiring how much the boys had taking a liking to their son.

"Mine!" Zayn chirped rushing over to Louis and taking the infant out of his arms before the other boys had a chance to breathe. 

"Oi, it was my turn," Niall glared. "I get him when you're done."  
"We don't have much time, anyway. We're on set in twenty minutes," Harry piped in. "Niall, you can get him after the show."

"Fair enough," he nodded and dusted off his hands before standing up. 

Kim, one of the coordinators entered the room making grabby hands toward Connor. "You all have to get ready and this little one needs to get to bed," she giggled.

Zayn reluctantly handed the bubbly infant over to the petite woman after kissing his cheek. "See ya soon, you little bugger."

Harry and Louis kissed either side of Connor's cheeks, murmuring their 'I love yous before getting into the huddle with the rest of the lads. Each concert was typically like this with the addition of Connor. Their routines had now conformed to the baby. The new parents would spend as much as they could with their son until it was time for makeup and wardrobe and Kim whisked the baby away for a feeding or a nap depending on the time of the venue. Louis and Harry had feared that having a new baby traveling with them would make the rest of the tour difficult. They had debated on sending Connor with Anne or Johanna but Harry couldn't stomach the idea of leaving their son for an entire year and missing all of his firsts. So, they were willing to compromise and the rest of the crew were more than happy to look over Connor while the boys performed. The happy couple were more than relieved and grateful that they had such amazing friends that would jump at the idea of helping them with their son.

Harry's greatest fear was coming out as a couple and then announcing the birth of their son. The few weeks after the night Connor was born consisted of countless meetings with management in regards to the rest of their career. At first management was livid, blaming Louis and Harry for being reckless in their sexual activities nearly putting the Cheshire boy into tears. Luckily, Simon Cowell had stepped in explaining that Louis and Harry had followed protocol in keeping their relationship discreet; refusing to show affection in public and Louis going out with Eleanor to keep their image up. The least management could do was grant the couple's request at going public and revealing their son. Sysco agreed to Simon's statement with bated breath, fearing that One Direction would be over after the public announcement.

The boys were even terrified that their fans wouldn't be accepting of Louis and Harry's relationship, let alone the announcement of their new baby. Harry was taking the brunt of the pressure, trembling uncontrollably that night and forcing himself to keep from breaking down every second with the apprehension that he would be the reason their career was suddenly over. Toward the end of their concert in Paris, Louis and Harry had put all the rumors and secrets to rest, exchanging a chaste kiss in front of thousands of screaming girls. When the only reaction were the fan's ear-shattering screams and awes of approval that night, all five lads felt like a million pounds were lifted off their shoulders. 

After that show, each of the lad's phones were blown up with tweets of the recent discovery. Harry swore twitter crashed twice after the concert and he was ecstatic that their fans took relationship better than expected. From then on, the boys and management agreed that at their very last concert before they headed home to record their album, they'd bring Connor out on stage and introduce him to all the Directioners. 

***

"Great job, lads!" Liam praised, grabbing a towel from one of the crew members and wiping the sweat off his face. The rest of the boys followed suit, grabbing their own towels and mimicking Liam.

Their concert went relatively well. They ended up doing an encore although the boys were knackered but the fifty thousand fans quickly hyped them up, finishing two hours after their show was supposed to originally end. Louis' gaze flickered to Harry's as soon as the curtain went down and he couldn't stop the grin that spread across his lips. The blue-eyed boy knew his lover was anxiously waiting for the signal that they were good so he could see their son.

"Where's my bugger?" Harry chimed as he entered his changing room. Kim giggled as she picked up the too-alert infant out of his portable cradle and handed him to Harry.

"I tried everything, Harry, but he just wouldn't sleep," she sighed. "I'm sorry."  
Harry chuckled and peppered Connor's face with kisses, grinning wide when he started giggling. "It's okay, Kim, I figured he wouldn't."

"Haz and I have this routine with him that'll only put him to sleep," Louis explained, clapping a hand on her bony shoulder. "We would have liked him to sleep but both of us wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't sleep at all."

Kim sighed in relief, clapping a hand over her heart. "Oh, thank god. I didn't want you two to be upset if he didn't."

"He's a stubborn one, Kim, no worries," Harry chuckled never taking his eyes away from Connor. "Aren't you, buddy? Yes, you're a stubborn one! Just like daddy!"

"Oi!" Louis gasped, flicking his boyfriend's arm. "Am not!"

"Are too, Lou."

"If anything, you're the stubborn one," Louis grumbled and went to gather up Connor's things.

Within the next hour, the boys filed out of the arena and boarded their tour bus. Haz and Lou went toward the back where their blow up mattress lay next to a jungle-themed bassinet. The couple said a brief good night to the rest of the boys although not before they bombarded Harry and cooed over the infant before Louis got fed up and took Connor from Niall, returning to their bedroom. 

"You okay, Lou?" Harry asked, stripping down to his Topman briefs and climbing into the bed. 

His boyfriend nodded, handing their son to Harry so he could strip down to his briefs and climbed in next to him. "Just exhausted and this little bugger won't sleep. The last thing he needs is the boys making him hyper. I was a bit harsh to them."

"They'll understand, babe," the Cheshire lad smiled, patting Louis' bare thigh. "We don't get half the sleep we used to before he was born."

"You're right about that," he yawned, snuggling up to Harry and smiled when he placed their son in between them. Connor glanced up at his daddies with bright blue eyes, chubby hands wrapping around their fingers. He gave a gummy yawn, a speck of white peaking through his bottom gum before he pulled Haz and Lou's fingers close to him and closed his eyes.

"This is going to be a permanent thing, isn't it?" Harry chuckled, rubbing their son's tummy with his free hand.

"I hope not, we never get to cuddle anymore," Louis mock-pouted.

"Are you really that upset about it, Lou?"

"Nah," he chuckled glancing down at the sleeping child. "I'd give up anything for this little one."

Harry smiled wide at Louis' affirmation and leaned forward, kissing him tenderly. "I thank God everyday for you blessing me with him."

"So do I," Louis murmured. "He's our little surprise."

"Always will be."


End file.
